1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to color correction for a multi-chip color imaging array.
2. Description of Related Art
Some color scanning devices or other imaging devices, such as color copiers, use a multi-chip, full-width imaging array (FWA) to image documents or other images. Since the FWA typically spans across an entire document, the FWA is made from a plurality of imaging chips that are bonded together. Because of variations in image sensors within each chip, the image sensors in the FWA must be calibrated so that the image signal output by the FWA accurately represents a scanned document.
For example, a known method for calibrating an FWA involves imaging a white calibration target with the FWA and generating correction values for each pixel. The correction values are used to adjust the image signal output by each image sensor in the FWA so that a desired image signal is output by each image sensor in the FWA when imaging the white calibration target. This procedure is commonly used for monochrome (i.e., B/W) image sensors.